Hurt
by MewTwo and Mew
Summary: Not all Is as it was told. He was not mature when he was born, he was a mere child. Ignorant to the world, taught pain and suffering. MewTwos true childhood.


Life. Tis not something people should take for granted. When you try to play god, god might just play you..this is something my creators learned all too well.

My first memory is of darkness. People around me. Words. I opened my eyes, and saw nothing. then lights. Louder words, some holding meaning,some not. I could focus. Things moving around me, motion. Noise. Lights, everywhere. I moved for the first time, looking up. The liquid I had been in drained, and I sat on the bottom of the tank as they slowly raised the glass and I took my first deep breath of unfiltered air. The strange creatures around me backed up, as if not expecting the motion. Then I was lifted, bright lights shone in my eyes, I could hear...

"How is it awake?"

"It's too early!"

"Will it survive?"

"What is the gender"

"It's male sir!"

Something loud, next to me. I made a noise, and instantly felt a stroking motion in my midsection. Comforting. The noise brought attention. Noise was good. My eyes cleared, and i saw the creatures in more definition, they wore long cloth objects of white that hid them, some where different, more bugling in the chest. I wondered why that was. Discomfort,an odd feeling. Cold. I was cold. I let out another noise, louder, and instantly I was lifted and petted again. Warmth. These creatures where warm. I was put onto my back, my face facing up, and i got a look at the strange creature that held me. It was one with a flat chest, skinny, with a Large nose. Something was shoved into my mouth, and i turned away. They shoved it in again. A strange, but pleasant taste. Milk. I drank, and the creatures seemed pleased.

"It's lungs are fully matured."

"And it seems to have a normal muscle tone"

"This one will survive!"

"It's no bigger then the last one.."

"I wonder why this one is different?"

"Treat it well, we need it to survive the infant stage."

The object in my mouth was yanked away,and I made a noise of disapproval. Where was it? They where moving me again, and the lights got brighter, hurting my eyes as they held and moved me. They noticed my discomfort, and shifted me. My face was no longer upturned, forced to look at the bright overhead lights. My head was comfortably rested on a warm place.

I was suddenly lifted away from my position and placed on a soft surface, with bars on every side, and an open top. I observed the strange creatures closely, and they seemed to move on two long limbs. I had the same limbs. I watched them closely, how they moved. I wanted to do the same. I saw them lift things, and i had the same ability. I opened and closed my hand like paws, grasping the bars, pulling... I was standing. I had a new point of view, no longer trapped in whatever position the creatures put me in. I had the ability to do it by myself. The creatures noticed me, and quickly came over, examining what I was doing.

"Wow! Look at that, it's only hours old and standing!"

"Amazing!"

A creature with a larger chest came over to me. It knelt, looking into my eyes.

"You did a good job, little one. Your strong"

the creature spoke slowly, and i understood her. It was praise. The other creatures turned to it.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm congratulating him"

"It is just a infant it doesn't understand you."

"He's smart."

"Hardly"

I learned. I was a 'he'. I leg go of the bars,falling backward. I laid down, and closed my eyes...

I opened them some time later, and was very uncomfortable. I was wet, and cold.i made a noise, but no one came. I tried again, louder. Still no response. A new feeling. A negative one. Anger. I made a continuous noise, feeling wet tracks slip down my face. I was angry, and confused. Someone came. One of the creatures. They lifted me, holding me at a length, and laid me on a cold, hard table. I became louder. They lifted me again, more creatures appearing, hands on me, comforting. It didn't work. I felt myself being lowered into something warm, something wet up to my chest. I was sitting. The liquid I was in rippled around me, and i quieted, looking at the new substance. I moved my arm, and the ripples happened again. I jerked, and the liquid splashed. I made a noise, but not one of discomfort of anger. A new emotion. Happiness. The same creature that had praised me.

"That's water."

It said softly. I looked up at it, and saw the other creatures had gone away. I lifted an arm,and poked its chest. the thing made a noise, too. A happy noise. I pointed at one of the flat-chested ones, then back at it.

"Oh! Yes, I'm a girl. Those are boys. Just like your a boy."

A boy. I am a boy. The ones with bigger chests, are girls. The girl took a cloth piece, and looked at me.

"I need to clean you, alright buddy?"

Clean. I learned again, as she did this. This was cleaning.

A cloth piece was put on me before I was put back in the barred place. The girl held me, pointing at everything and explaining what it was.

"This is a diaper. It prevents your legs from getting wet or dirty when you empty yourself, like you did earlier."

I nodded. She seemed pleased. She always spoke slowly, and though I did not understand everything, I understood most things she said. She was good. Nice, she called it. She was nice. The girl carried me over to the barred place,

"This is a crib, and it's yours. You sleep here."

I nodded again. The barred place was called a crib, and it was mine. The girl put me in my crib, then placed several objects infront of me. I grabbed the shiny one,and looked at it. A very strange creature, much unlike the girls and boys I had met stared back at me. I tilted my head, and the strange creature did the same.

"That's a mirrior. Your looking at yourself."

So, the strange creature was me? Why was I so strange looking? I made a noise, trying to copy the other creatures.

"Mm...mmm...SSS...sttrr...diii...stt...straa...nge."

The girl smiled, and made a happy noise, petting my head.

"Good job! And yes, you would look a little different then us. We are humans, you see. You are a pokemon. A clone of mew. But your much different, your own person. Don't let those mean people tell you any different..."

I nodded. So, they where humans. I was a pokemon, and a clone of another pokemon called mew. But I was my own person. I was learning.

By the time I was several weeks old, I had learned much. Words. Thoughts came to my mind, and I knew it was my own. I had choice. I was me, and nothing more. I could speak, but not well. The humans could understand me, and i could walk. I was a psychic type pokemon, but I could not do anything yet. I was defenseless, as they said. One day, I was sitting in my crib, looking at the soft blue and green toy ball that I often played with. I focused on it, I wanted it, but because it was outside my crib, I could not reach it.i focused harder, and it started to glow blue. Delighted, I made a happy noise and the ball lifted, and was brought over to me. The men IN The room watched in awe, and when I grabbed the toy, it was immediately yanked away from . I made a displeased noise,standing up and going to the side of the crib, focusing again,and grabbed the ball out of the air, but i was immediately picked up, and dropped the toy as I was carried away. Where did they plan on taking me, I wonder?

The man who had picked me up placed me on a hard, steel, cold table and I grunted in discomfort. What was going on? A loud noise, and a strong,painful pressure in my gut, sending me toppling over. A lead ball rolled away from me. What where they doing? Again the loud noise, and a object hit my head, snapping it back and sending me falling backwards. Again the noise, but it was expecting it this time. Focusing on the ball, time seemed to slow down, and the ball stopped inches from my face, falling down. I was lifted again, and bright lights where shined in my eyes. I made a noise of discomfort. I needed to empty my bladder. I looked at one of the men typing away at a computer.

"Hey!"

I said loudly, my voice high pitched but low at the same time. The man turned to me, as if surprised I had spoken at all.

"I need bathroom."

I said slowly, proud I had correctly pronounced the words. The man ignored me, turning back around. I looked at the other humans in the room whom had heard me, and some had started to glance at me every few moments, some ignoring my request completely. Few tried to walk over to me, always stopped by those whom ignored me. What was going on? Someone always helped me when I needed something like this. I squirmed uncomfortably, stating it again.

"I need bafoom!"

I grunted, not even caring how badly I had mispronounced the paid any attention,and I sat there for what I can only think was an hour, growing more uncomfortable by the minute before I had no choice and relaxed, the warm liquid soiling my off-white fur and splattering loudly on the tile floor. Several of the humans whipped around to face me, and one walked over in slow, jerking movements, then raised his hand, striking me on the face, leaving a painful stinging sensation. The loud splattering stopped as I did, and I was roughly lifted from the steel table, the grip on me hard and uncaring as I was handed off to the nicer girl, whose name I learned was Penny. She held me close despite my soiled fur, patting my back and whispering soothing words. She lowered me into the soothing, warm water and gently cleaned me, keeping me close to her, well aware her presence offered me comfort. When she lifted me, I clung to her, tears slipping down my fur.

"Why?"

I asked softly, and she hugged me.

"Because they have no heart...they don't understand your needs..."

She petted me, sitting down in a chair that made the oddest movement, rocking back and forth slowly, setting me in her lap and gently petting my head, and eventually, I fell asleep, hurt and confused.

When I woke, I was in my crib once more, though none of my toys that where usually with me where there. Humans in the white coats swarmed me when I sat up, lifting me and attaching many wires and tubes to me, putting a large, thick towel under me. I knew then they had no intentions of moving me for many hours, and fell asleep several timesv, only to be shaken until I woke, and set right back down on the towel.i didn't understand what they where doing, but they continued these things for a long time, and I managed not to soil myself, hopeful they would reward me with one thing or another. When they detached the various wires and tubes and penny came to get me, I immediately requested the bathroom, and she nodded rushing me in to allow me to empty myself. I was proud I had managed to wait, and when I stared at the clock for a few moments, I was stunned but proud I had waited almost a full seven hours. I smiled, and penny picked me up, holding me close to her until I was forcefully yanked away and set on my feet by a man.

"Don't coddle it,we want it to be strong not weak!"

penny looked as if about to object, but I was roughly pulled away, walking beside the man, trying to keep up with his fast pace. He led me into a brightly lit room,with a dirt floor and a large pokemon standing on the other side. A man above me in an strange orange suit sat with a Persian at his side.

"Use psychic"

He commanded, and my body reacted instinctively. I could not have done otherwise if I had tried. I focused on the other pokemon, lifting it only slightly off the ground, the weight heavy and almost unbearable,until it fell to the ground, and I collapsed, exhausted. The man above me sighed in frustration as several workers came out onto the dirt, examining me.

"I thought you said it was powerful!"

He boomed, his voice cold and harsh.

"It is sir! But you pitted it against a pokemon far larger then it is able to handle yet!"

The man growled, standing and walking away. I blacked out.

Weeks passed and I grew quickly, but that only meant the painful tests grew more and more agonizing. But, it built my strength. Training, they called it. I began to recognize a new emotion: hate. I hated them. I hated the tests. I hated the fights they forced me into. My only pleasure was my brief time with penny, whom treated me as a living thing rather then an object to be controlled. It became painful to move at times, and others I would simply ignore the pain. It was during one of the tests that I had simply had enough.

They shot yet another three-hundred pound ball at me, this one hitting it's target and knocking me backwards onto my arse. They shot three more, and I could not stop them in time for them not to leave harsh, painful bruises on body. Penny had long ago left the organization, and I no longer had any time of peace unless I was knocked out or sleeping, even then my dreams where plagued with nightmares. Rage built up inside of me, and burst forth in a powerful psychic storm, destroying everything in its path. It hit the core reactor, setting off a chain explosion, blowing me backwards and killing hundreds. Soon, I stood alone among a field of bodies and flame.

"behold...my power. I AM, the strongest pokemon! And none shall hurt me again!"

I yelled to the sky, turning only when I heard the sound of helicopter blades...

The man was not kind. Far from it. But he was useful to me. He treated me well enough, and had enough sense not to harm me. The armor he put on me he claimed protected me and focused my power, but i was aware it merely suppressed it. But, he offered me what I did not fully grasp:control over my powers. I worked tirelessly for months, two years I believe, one challenge after another to fully control my mind, honing my body to the perfect degree. I was, in every way, strong. He called me his partner. I was finally accepted.

I stood, hooked into my armor, waiting for the man to come and collect me for a battle...when a stray thought came to my mind.

"Why am I here?..."

The man came in then, shadows obscuring his face from view.

"You are here because I ordered your creation, you are mine and mine alone."

I looked up, a new,unfelt emotion creeping into my soul: betrayal.

"You said we where partners"

He laughed a cruel, chilling sound.

"No mewtwo I am your master, I am above you. I control you because I had you made! Humans created you to obey and that is what you do"

I snarled deep in my chest, my razor sharp teeth bared and amethyst eyes blazing.

"I don't belong to you. I don't belong to anyone! I am my own person!"

"Hardly, you belong to me."

My eyes shone a sharp, fiery blue and the wires around me melted from the sudden heat, and I slowly lifted off the ground, shooting out of the lab as it exploded behind me, the armor breaking off me in pieces, falling to the earth below. When I landed, only the helmet remained, which I took off, dropping it carelessly into the dirt, looking into the setting sun.

"I am...mew two."


End file.
